The Talk
by Ramica
Summary: There comes a time when every parent must explain the facts of life to their child. Is Mike ready to give it to Rama? A Rama short.


                                           The Talk

Rated PG-13 for content. Not too bad but I figure it doesn't need an R rating for what is here. If you the reader feel otherwise let me know.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: This is a story that came to me about mid October while in the midst of trying to write two other stories and work like crazy. I tried to ignore it hoping it would go away. It wouldn't so here it is.

******

It was time, well past time really and Mike was fully aware that he had been a little derelict in his duties as a father.

He had made every excuse in the book he could think of and had put it off for as long as possible in his desire to avoid it all together.

He knew that he couldn't continue in this way he would just have to do the best that he could under the circumstances. Knowing how inquisitive Rama was she would probably end up asking him questions that he had no answer to.

How in the world was he supposed to approach this subject any ways?

It wasn't like he could use what his father had told him because Splinter had never bothered to give his sons this particular talk. Splinter had probably mistakenly believed that it wouldn't serve any purpose other then to remind them how alone they all were and would continue to be for that matter. After all it wasn't like they could have any meaningful relationship with a turtle of their own species and it wasn't likely to assume that humans would accept them enough to have that sort of relationship with them. So Splinter had ignored that talk all together.

As the boys had grown older they had often held late night discussions about what it was they had heard of or seen in that area trying their best to comprehend it all and how it came about.

They considered going to Splinter with their questions but felt that their father wouldn't understand or be of any help in answering it and they were a little embarrassed to ask their father anyways. Instead they convinced Don to research the subject and report back.

Don had done a very thorough job of the research and told his astonished and disbelieving brothers what he had learned though it was quite obvious he wasn't fully comfortable repeating some of the knowledge he had gained in the subject. Sometimes it was pretty good having some one like Don around.

Maybe I ought to pass this off and let Don tell Rama as part of her schooling education. Mike considered this thought for a moment or two before deciding against it Rama was his daughter and it was his responsibility to give these important talks as needed.

He heaved a heavy sigh though at the thought.

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with giving such a talk. He was sure he could handle it and that he had been able to handle far more difficult task then explaining about the birds and the bees, though at the present moment he couldn't recall exactly when or where those moments had occurred in his life.

No Mike dilemma in giving this talk centered around the facts that he didn't know what to include, how much should he tell her, what could he ignore all together? He wanted to give her the right information now so when the time came, and he hoped that time was many years in the coming like forty years from now might be about right, Rama would make the right decision.

After all Rama was a mutant turtle human hybrid so would she give birth to live young, or would she lay eggs? Could she use contraceptives that humans used without suffering any ill effects or not, would they even work? Was she susceptible to STD's or not?

Mike didn't know the answer to those questions and he doubted that even Don for as knowledgeable as he was would be able to answer them until he had more information to work from and on.

Rama being the oldest and first born of the children would most likely be the first to do it.

" Not if I have anything to say about it she won't" the protective part of him spoke up from somewhere deep inside.

Yeah right, like forbidding her from it will keep her from doing it. She would be the type to do it because it WAS forbidden and then she could end up with bigger problems.

 " She is just a little girl," the protective part whispered yet again " she isn't ready yet. It's too soon."

 She was eight and a half she was ready. Thing is, am I ready?

Mike dropped his head into his hands groaning wearily. He knew that he couldn't put it off for much longer today's teenagers were having sex at earlier ages all the time and too many teenage girls ended up pregnant before they were fifteen due to the permissive society that seemed to condone such behaviour.

He didn't know what the hurry was to rush out and have sex but he knew there were numerous variations for the cause of it floating around movies, music, media, video games, advertising and peer pressure just to name a few of the things people pointed their fingers at and were willing to lay the blame upon.

Mike also knew all the finger pointing and blaming wasn't of much help to the young girl who ended up pregnant due to her indiscretion, racing hormones and a sweet talking boyfriend who had split the scene once he had received what he wanted from her.

At the young age of fourteen or fifteen, even many eighteen and nineteen year olds were not able to care for or handle the responsibility of having a child of their own. He knew that from his own experience having been seventeen when he became a father to Rama and when Shay had left him he had been very unsure of his ability to cope as a single parent.

He owed a great debt to his family for all their help and a larger debt to Splinter who had provided him with advice and encouragement those first few years of dealing with first the infant then the toddler before he felt sure that he could manage caring for his daughter to any degree.

Mike had even heard stories of parents who kicked their pregnant daughters out of the home totally disowning them when they needed the love and comfort the most.

Sure everyone could make a mistake and the fact that their child was in a family way could easily stir up a lot of negative emotions and high tempers but the poor confused child really didn't need the added burden of being turned out to fend for herself.

Mike knew he would never do that to Rama under any circumstances. 

He personally hoped to prevent such a thing from happening all together and that is why he needed to provide her with the information she needed to know. He knew this could turn out to be a very long talk indeed and he best get it over with.

He glanced up at a picture of Rama on his bedroom wall she looked so young and innocent he wanted to keep her that way forever but he knew time wasn't about to stand still for him.

Mike cast his eyes skyward " Bring on the entire Foot Clan right now I beg of you. I think I could handle that a hundred times better then I'm going to deal with this."

He paused waiting to see if his prayer would be answered and grumbled a "thanks for nothing" when it wasn't before resigning himself to the task at hand.

He found Rama playing in the playground with her cousins Aiden and Kali while Karena sat enjoying the children's antics as they tore about the equipment showing off and in short having a great time.

" Rama come here."

" What is it daddy?" Rama paused in her play reluctant to come down from the upper most regions of the playground.

" You and I have to have a talk," Mike informed her seriously.

His no nonsense tone caused her to scowl " Whatever it is I didn't do it daddy."

" RAMA!" Mike spoke sharply.

" Honest I'm innocent until proven guilty" Rama protested using a phrase she had heard a few times from off police shows like cops.

" Rama will you cut it out and get down here you are not in any trouble that I'm aware of at least NOT yet, but from the way you are acting I have a feeling that I ought to be trying to find out what you have done that you shouldn't have" Mike replied arching an eye ridge at his daughter while making a mental note to try and find out what it was she had done. Knowing Rama she might have acted up on Don in class again or it could be some other mischief.

Once he got his daughter off alone he sat Rama down " Now Rama this is bound to be a long talk and I want you to pay attention and listen to me and I'll do my best to answer any questions you might have afterwards. It is time Rama for you to know about the facts of life…"

" You mean how babies are made daddy?" Rama wondered.

 " Yes Rama that and A little bit more besides."

 " But daddy Uncle Raphael told me that a few months back when Sara got pregnant."

" He did?" Mike asked astonished, this was news to Mike but then again Raph wasn't one to avoid questions Rama asked him for just any reason. Still he had no idea what his brother had covered or what he had told Rama about such facts, " So what did Raph tell you Rama?"

" He told me about sex and how babies are made and why they have to stay in the mom's stomach. He told me that I might have to lay eggs when I have kids cause I'm part turtle. He told me about diseases people get from having sex at times if they aren't careful and how some people use stuff to keep themselves safe from the diseases and having kids but he told me that stuff might not work on us as we aren't human.

He also told me to be patient and wait for someone I think I will be with forever like him and Sara or Sensei and Karena before doing it. He said not to give it up to anyone for any reason and specially not just for the sake of doing it. He told me that if the person I was with didn't respect my wishes then I shouldn't be with that person any way cause I deserve better."

Mike grinned with relief it sounded like Raph had in deed covered every scenario possible and he knew Rama would pay attention to her favorite Uncle's words. " He told you all of that?" Mike asked not daring to believe in his good fortune.

Rama nodded her head vigorously.

" Well it looks like I don't have to talk to you after all Rama, but do you understand what Raph told you?"

" Yes daddy. He told me not to tell you cause he wasn't sure if you wanted me knowing just yet. You know what I think daddy?"

" What?"

" I think sex sounds gross and yucky I'm never gonna have kids EVER and I'm not getting married either."

Mike chuckled at her emphatic statement as he pulled her into a hug " You might change your mind on that Rama. I know there was a time I believed I would never have a child and now that I do I wouldn't trade you or give you up for anything. You have made it very worthwhile. Just remember something hon, if you have any questions or you want to talk about this or something else later you can always come to me and if you don't feel comfortable talking to me at least tell someone in the family all right?"

" Okay daddy, love you."

 " I love you too now go play" Mike dismissed her feeling greatly relieved that the burden of the talk had been lifted from him before searching for Raph. He found his brother in the dojo working out.  
 " Raph how about you and I go out tonight and I'll buy you a beer."

 " Sure Mike I never turn down a free beer but can I ask what for?"

  " You saved my life bro."

    " Hell I have done that lots of times you never worried about it before" Raph pointed out.

   " Yeah well this is different I found out you informed Rama about the birds and the bees and I had no idea what to tell her or how and I was scared of her not listening and I don't know what all else" Mike admitted.

 Raph grinned, " Well she kept asking me questions and she wanted me to tell her because she wasn't sure that you would so I did. I mean come on Mike we both know we didn't tell Splinter everything when we were kids. Besides as the role of favorite Uncle I felt it was part of my duty to her."

" Yeah I guess but I still feel like I owe you for it."

  " Well in that case Mike you best make it a pitcher of beer because I have also told her about drugs and why she shouldn't be using them or hang out with those who do" Raph reported.

 Mike laughed, " You got it bro."

 " Oh and Mike one more thing"

  " Yeah Raph?"

    " If my kids can't talk to me when they are older you can return the favour then." Raph stated.

  " You have a deal," Mike agreed whole-heartedly.

The End


End file.
